Rose and Pudding
Info Black Glove sent out his invitation through the magic and roses. Will you go to meet him? Objective Have a date with Black Glove: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +500 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "My Kitten" that reads: :Kitten, I have always been confident in my gambling skills. As long as you're the reward in the end, I will definitely win. But sometimes I also feel you are too far away from me. Your life is illuminated by candlelight while your dress flutters during a dance. My life is filled with darkness and chaos. Someone told me that if we were on opposite sides, we can never meet. That person doesn't know me at all. Even if you are the sky, I will use roses, pudding, and wine racks to meet you, my dear kitten. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, I opened the back door and found flowers in the milk bottle carrier. Do you want to have a look? Magda: Who sent them? Maid: I don't know. The person didn't leave a name. Magda: Bring it over. Maid: Here. We've been getting many flowers these days. The one who sent them didn't leave anything, but I think they're for you. Magda: (takes one) They smell nice. Maid: They also look quite expensive. Magda: I've seen them in a book before. They're called angelica. Only the Lionheart Kingdom's royal family uses the flowers, so it's quite rare. Maid: I don't understand what this person is thinking. Without leaving a name, it's as if he wants us to guess his identity. My Lady, the flowers are glowing! Magda: Is this... magic? Maid: Oh my, the petals are swirling around you. How lovely. Magda: (reaches out and grabs a petal) The person did leave a message. (It says, 'I want to see you'.) Maid: How romantic of him... Will you meet this person? Do you know who he is? Magda: ...I have an idea. I'm going out. Stay here in case anything happens. I... should be back soon. Maid: My Lady, don't worry! Nothing will interrupt your date! Story Chat 2 Black Glove: Kitten, you're here. Magda: I'm not surprised those flowers were sent by you. Black Glove: Who else can prepare such unique surprises? Magda: Why are you making me guess... If others find your message, what would you do? Black Glove: That won't happen. It's designed in such a way so that only you can solve it. Others aren't worthy of my efforts. Magda: So what are you planning today? Black Glove: Shh, patience. Follow me. — Magda: Why are we at the tavern? You want me to try a new drink? Black Glove: No. I have a gift for you. Take it. Magda: It's in this box? Thank you! (opens the box) Isn't this the cat you often mention in your letters? She's not afraid of you now? Black Glove: (glances in another direction) I still need time before I can say she belongs to me. Kitten: (meows) Magda: Her fur is so soft... It doesn't seem like she used to be skinny. You raised her well. Black Glove: She's been very greedy to the point- Shana's Voice: Who ate my pudding?! Even my milk was knocked over! Looking at this cat pawprint, it must have been you! Magda: (points to the cat) She at the pudding? Black Glove: She will pay. Magda: Aren't you going to save her? Black Glove: Hah, I don't intend to. Shana: I won't let you go today! Fight me, Magda! Magda: Uh... Shana: Oh, hello Lady Ellenstein. Magda: What did you call her, Miss Shana? Shana: Magda. Is there a problem? Magda: ... Shana: What? Why are you looking between me and Black Glove? Magda: Isn't that name a bit... Shana: She didn't have a name, so everyone was too busy thinking of one. I know Black Glove likes this cat and he always calls you kitten. So I'm calling her Magda. Black Glove doesn't care. Hey, why are you blushing Magda: ! Can you forgive Magda for me? She's only a kitten. Shana: No! Unless she gives me back my pudding! Magda: I can't do that, but I can make you another pudding. Shana: Really? Is it safe to eat? Magda: (I haven't made pudding before, but I watched Miss Vivian make it. I should be okay... right?) (Regardless, I have to try even if I don't know the exact details!) I'll do my best. Mr. Black Glove will help too! Black Glove: Me? Magda: Are you helping or not? Black Glove: Of course. It's all for my kitten. Story Chat 3 Magda: We're done... Magda won't be punished now. Shana: It's too early to say that! I need to have a taste first! ...It's not bad. Magda: Your expression says it's better than that. Shana: I said it's fine. You saved Magda's life! But I won't let her go easily next time she steals my food! Magda: (pets the cat) Don't steal food from her. I might not be able to save you then. Kitten: (purrs) Magda: She's rubbing her body on me. Does this mean she understands? Black Glove: Or that she likes you as much as she likes her owner. Magda: ...Um, I should leave. Black Glove: The slums isn't safe at this time. May I escort you home? Magda: Mr. Black Glove, why didn't you give the cat a name? Black Glove: She does have one. Didn't you hear it from Shana? Why do I have to give another name? Magda: Miss Shana calls her Magda... Black Glove: You're irreplaceable to me, kitten. Magda: (What he's saying is only making things weirder.) Did you want to introduce Magda to me today? Black Glove: What else did you expect? Magda: I thought you'd prepare a large bouquet of roses or a candlelight dinner. Black Glove: (laughs) We can do that at any time. But I think in addition to flowers, a candlelight dinner, and a gorgeous dress, you should have something else. Such as the happiness that comes with petting a cat and making pudding. Magda: Indeed, I haven't spent a day like this in a long time. Thank you, Mr. Black Glove. Black Glove: You don't have to thank me. Seeing you happy is the best reward I could ever ask for. But I don't mind if you give me more. Magda: ! (What does he mean?) : Kiss him : Black Glove: Why are you closing your eyes? ...Are you testing me? : Magda: No! I didn't do anything, and you didn't see anything! I'm going home now! Goodbye! : Black Glove: (laughs) (mutters) Be patient, kitten. There's plenty of time... : Hug him : Magda: Mr. Black Glove... (hugs) Thank you. I haven't felt this happy for a while. I used to think you were a thoughtless person. I was wrong. : Black Glove: (strokes her hair) You aren't. I used to be like that before I met you. : Magda: (whispers) You haven't changed much. : Black Glove: (laughs) Is that so? It seems I'm not working hard enough... (whispers) You're blushing again. What are you thinking about? We're here. It's time to say goodbye. Even if I'm not willing, I should return you to your mother. : Magda: Goodbye. : Black Glove: Sweet dreams, my kitten. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests